Jealousy
by numbuh13m
Summary: Wallabee Beatles and Wallace West are both boys who have the loving uncle Barry. Wallabee now needs to be adopted due to the new abusive nature of his mother, but this causes Jealousy with-in Wallace. Jealousy does make you do crazy things...


Jealousy

"Numbuh 4 your bleeding" Numbuh 3 pointed out from her spot on the floor as Numbuh 4 walked into the room.

"Where" Wally said, as he looked around for blood.

"probably on your leg, its dripping on the floor" Numbuh 3 said, the rest of the team took notice.

"Boy, why didn't you tell us you were injured" Numbuh 5 tried leading him to the medical bay but Numbuh 4 pulled roughly away from her.

"No, I'm not, I scratched my self, I'm just gonna put another band-aid on" With that Numbuh 4 ran from the room. Once he got to his room he locked the door and pulled his pants down and his underwear. He looked down and saw blood dripping from his anus down his leg again.

"oh god" Wally grabbed a towel and started wiping the blood that dripped down his leg as his mind started absently having a flashback of the previous night.

* * *

Wally sat on his bed in his room at his house, afraid to fall asleep. He's afraid of what his mother was going to do this night. Wally keeps trying to forgive his mother, it's getting harder and harder. Wally started thinking back to when he lost his little brother and father in that plane crash. He believes that's why his mother douse this all to him. Wally just wished he was in that plane with his father and brother.

When she's drunk, Wally gets a beating, those aren't to bad. His mom always say's sorry in the morning after a beating. It's when his mother is sober that scares Wally the most. His mom wont beat him to bad on those nights, but what she douse do hurts so much more.

Wally heard foot steps coming up the stairs and inching towards his bedroom door. Wally breathing began going faster as he listened to his mothers foot steps. it sounded like multiple foot steps this time, but nothing was falling over. If nothing fell over that usually meant she wasn't drunk. She walked into the room, but not along.

Wally scooted closer to the wall. 'this is new' He thought to himself.

"This is the kid I was telling you about" His mother said as she grabbed Wally by the hair and threw him down to the ground. His mother started to rip his cloths off and in seconds Wally laid there motionless on the floor naked.

His mother and the two men and the one other women in the room started to look down upon Wally "these are some friends of mine, there going to have some fun with you tonight" Wally heard her voice but couldn't look away from the scary men who just dropped there pants. Wally didn't know what was to happen until the women took hold of his small fragile hand and out it on her vagina and ordered him to. "Start moving that hand sweety" With a nasty voice. She smells gross to, Wally's young nose didn't know how much more he could take.

"I don't want to" Wally said before he felt a kick in the stomach by his mother.

"Do as told moron" Wally started moving up and down. One of the men went up by his head and stuck his penis into Wally's mouth. Wally had no time to think before the other man pushed his penis into Wally's anus. Wally started to blank out before it finished. The pain and realization that his mother is doing this, is forcing this, it's painful. That's the only way to describe the feelings.

* * *

Wally started to shack his head not even wanting to think about the horrid things his mother did after those people left.

Once Wally was done cleaning up the blood he sat on his boxing ring bed. He knew he couldn't lay like this longer.

"Wait, mommy's brother" Wally walked over to the kids next door land line and dialed the number he remembered. He just hoped that the number hadn't changed.

"Hello" He heard a voice speak into the phone, but the voice was one he didn't recognize.

"um, hi, is uncle Barry there" Wally asked tentatively.

"Who is this" The voice snapped. Wally didn't understand, but was scared a bit. Of course he would never admit that.

"Wally"

"I'm Wally" Again the voice sounded a bit on the edge.

"No, I am, I want uncle Barry" Wally him self was starting to get angry at the voice.

"Uncle Barry, someones on the phone, he say's he's Wally" Wally heard the voice scream, and in a second a new voice appeared, one he knew very well.

"um, Hello"

"Uncle Barry, it's me Wally, I don't want to live with mommy any more, she keeps hurting me, please, I really want to live with you"

"oh my god, What you mean, sport"

"when Daddy died she became really mean"

"Sport, what does she do" Barry's voice started to gain fear as he spoke, Wally pushed past that and continued.

"she sometimes hits me, but um..."Wally was to ashamed to finish the sentence. The last part was disgusting and vile.

"What, sport, you have to finish that sentence" Barry was now starting to panic.

"I don't want to on the phone" Wally said stubbornly.

"ok, sport, listen, are you at your house"

"no, I'm at a um friends house"

"OK, I'm coming to get you, what's the number" Wally quickly told him the number to Nigel's house.

"ok, address"

"it has a giant tree sticking out of it, you'll see it" Wally says point-blank.

"I'll be there shortly, and if your mom comes to pick you up, don't go with her, run if you have to" Barry says to Wally.

"ok, thanks" Wally hung up, and took a breath of relief.

* * *

"So who was that" Wally asked his uncle.

"my nephew Wally" Both Iris and Wally looked at him strangely.

"My sister's son, I have to go figure out what wrong, I'll be back soon, I'll call if I'm late" With that Barry ran out of the house.

Iris looked at Wally's sudden glum face.

"everything alright"

"oh, yeah aunt Iris, I just hope that um the other Wally is um ok" He forced a smile.

"ok, I'm sure he will be"


End file.
